spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Towers: The Video Game
Krusty Towers: The Video Game is the first video game for Krusty Towers: The TV Series. Plot of the Game Plankton recreates the magic pencil, and is using it for mayhem. Destroy the doodles he makes and restore Bikini Bottom. Levels of the Game *Level 1: Doodle Squidward (easy) 150 health points *Level 2: Doodle Squidward (medium) 250 health points *Level 3: Doodle Squidward (hard) 350 health points *Level 4: Doodle Gary (easy) 350 health points *Level 5: Doodle Gary (medium) 450 health points *Level 6: Doodle Gary (hard) 550 health points *Level 7: Doodle Sandy (easy) 550 health points *Level 8: Doodle Sandy (medium) 650 health points *Level 9: Doodle Sandy (hard) 750 health points *Level 10: Doodle Mr. Krabs (easy) 750 health points *Level 11: Doodle Mr. Krabs (medium) 850 health points *Level 12: Doodle Mr. Krabs (hard) 950 health points *Level 13: Doodle Patrick (easy) 950 health points *Level 14: Doodle Patrick (medium) 1250 health points *Level 15: Doodle Patrick (hard) 1450 health points *Level 16: Doodle SpongeBob (easy) 1650 health points *Level 17: Doodle SpongeBob (medium) 1850 health points *Level 18: Doodle SpongeBob (hard) 2250 health points *Level 19: Doodle Hotel Chum (easy) 3550 health points *Level 20: Doodle Hotel Chum (medium) 4550 health points *Level 21: Doodle Hotel Chum (hard) 5550 health points *Level 22: Doodle Krusty Towers (easy) 6550 health points *Level 23: Doodle Krusty Towers (medium) 8550 health points *Level 24: Doodle Krusty Towers (hard) 11550 health points *Level 25: Doodle Squidward (extreme) 11550 health points *Level 26: Doodle Gary (extreme) 22550 health points *Level 27: Doodle Sandy (extreme) 33500 health points *Level 28: Doodle Mr. Krabs (extreme) 44500 health points *Level 29: Doodle Patrick (extreme) 55500 health points *Level 30: Doodle SpongeBob (extreme) 66500 health points *Level 31: Doodle Hotel Chum (extreme) 99500 health points *Level 32: Doodle Krusty Towers (extreme) 122500 health points *Level 33: The Whole Doodle Gang (easy) 4400 health points *Level 34: The Whole Doodle Gang (medium) 5300 health points *Level 35: The Whole Doodle Gang (hard) *Level 36: The Whole Doodle Gang (extreme) *This is the whole list of levels in the game. * Worlds in the Game *Level 1-9: *Level 10-18: *Level 19-24: Chaos Towers *Level 25-32: The Extreme Doodles *Level 33-36 The Whole Doodle Gang Shop in the Game There is also a shop in the game, where you can spend Doodle Coins. The doodles in the game drop Doodle Coins that you can spend in the shop. *Orignal Eraser: Deletes 1 health point from enemy by attacking. Cost: FREE! *New Eraser: Deletes 5 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 10 Doodle Coins *Even Newer Eraser: Deletes 10 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 20 Doodle Coins *Metal Eraser: Deletes 20 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 100 Doodle Coins *Orignal Robot Eraser: Deletes 50 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 500 Doodle Coins *2.0 Robot Eraser: Deletes 100 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 1000 Doodle Coins *3.0 Robot Eraser: Deletes 200 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 5000 Doodle Coins *Expert Eraser: Deletes 300 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 10000 Doodle Coins *Expert Robot Eraser: Deletes 500 health points from enemy by attacking. Cost: 100000 Doodle Coins Trivia * The Whole Doodle Gang doesn't have Doodle Hotel Chum and Doodle Krusty Towers. Category:Video Games